IceGirl
by Master Dakari-Venomon
Summary: THis story contains M-rated stuff like Death, Rape, and gruosome themes. read at your own risk.  OC   Mizore
1. Chapter 1

Dakari: walks in and smiles "well I have read allot of Rosario and vampire fic and I am writing this one to see how it goes. It's a self insert."

Saisha: clings to him "No my Bujee bu"

Mizore: freezes Saisha "he's mine"

Scorpinoc: Dakari does not own Rosario and vampire...

Italic = dream or thoughts/ or

Bold = yelling

Normal= actions and talking

Italic bold = thoughts yelling/ or letter.

- (Time skip)-

Underlined = Pov change

(Normal Pov)

_"Mom...Dad... Maxx... Dianna… Tani…Anyone?" asked a small boy. The boy walked in a mansion looking everywhere but could not find anyone. An old door squeaks "Mom? Is that you" the boy asked, no reply came. The boy opened the door and walked inside and turned on the light and screamed. His father's head was on an old desk and his pet dog's skin was hanging on the wall the body of the dog and his decapitated father lie against the wall. The boy turns to look to the other wall to see a demon raping his mother, she's is bleeding and covered in burn marks, sweat and cum. His mother see's him and gives a muffled scream. The demon looks over its shoulder and grins evilly his blood soaked teeth shining brightly, the demon cums into his mother one last time and stabs her. The demon smiles and walks over to him, his mothers eyes open and she say's "my sweet dakari Die!" as the demon and his mother lunged at him._

(Dakari's Pov)

"No!" I woke up screaming; I looked over and say my left hand palm giving of green smoke. I look up to see a hole in the bus "oh shit" I thought, I then hear someone clearing their throat and look over to my right to see the Bus driver with his cigarette in his hand and his glowing eyes brighter than normal. "In all my years I have never had anyone destroy this vehicle in any way... I hope you can control that or" I look down ashamed he stops seeing me yield he then sighs blowing a puff of smoke from his cigar. "Where here this is where you get off. And be careful kid" he says as he shoves me out of the bus onto the black soil. "Thanks Mr." I said to him..." just call me the bus driver." he says. "Okay ...thanks for the ride. Sorry about the damage..." I said smiling sheepishly "don't worry about it...but next time control your self kid" the bus driver says as he drives off into the tunnel again. I sigh and look at my surroundings... a sea of blood and a shinny black sky ..."probably 12:00pm... guess I better get going" I said sighing. I walked along the path to the building or should I say school, I was half way there when I saw a guy and 5 girls surrounding him... the first one had blue hair with a large chest and a slutty look in her figure... the next was a girl with pink hair and a necklace of some kind. Next was a small girl with brown hair probably middle School wearing a witch outfit, next to her was a girl taller with red hair than her by a few inches and had a brown and black ball bat flying by her head. The last girl caught my eye. She wore striped stockings a short purple skirt and a white hoodie/sweater, she had purple hair and crystal blue eyes with no iris... with a lollipop in her mouth. Slowly walked past them and they looked at me ... I ran scared and into a tall man wearing priest like clothing and wearing a bunch of Rosario. "Ah...you must be Dakari... I was expecting you" he said kindly... I blinked and realized he was the dean or one in charge of the school. I nodded "then please follow me we have things to discuss" he said.

(In the exorcist's office)

"So it seems that you where sent here, do you know why?" the exorcist said raising an eyebrow. I shook my head "all I was told that this is a place of refuge, and a school" The exorcist smiled "well you might want to get comfortable your years here have only began, my assistant Ruby will help you too your class room" he says pointing to the women next to him with a skintight red dress and glasses she had a stick in her pocket. "Then we should be off Mr. Dra" "no please don't say it...I don't want anyone besides you two knowing my name..." I say cutting off ruby. "Well that is something that we cannot change Dakari, your fellow classmates will need to know your name and they will probably heard of you more or less" the exorcist said. I get up and turn around "Dakari you cant stay in that form forever you are too human right now and anyone one of the students would kill you" the exorcist says I nod " I know, but I'd rather they try and beat me up or me going on a hunt... you would loose a lot of the student body if I ever gave up my guise. I still have my monster strength and abilities, Mr. Exorcist." I say slowly walking away with Ruby leading the way. "Oh and one last thing Dakari, You may find more than you may want to know about things, also you need to keep a distant from all the females including a particularly few." I nod to the exorcists last words for the morning and I walk behind Ruby to my homeroom class.

(Normal Pov)

(In Miss Neko- classroom)

"Tskune please let me..." asked Kurumu only for a pan to drop on her head "get away from him you boob monster!" said Yukari. Miss Neko- called the class to start "Now students we have a new student with us" she said happily her tail showing a bit. A 19 year old kid walks in with dark green hair long ears with horn piercings, a long gash on his right eye and a few cuts on his chin. All of the girls awed at him except the five girls surrounding Tskune. When ruby cleared her throat everyone was paying attention to Him now. "My... (Looks at ruby who nods)" and sighs "My name is Dakari Deltrak." Everyone's jaw dropped then all the girls except the 5 looked at him lusciously, the guys looked at him in envy and hatred. As Dakari walked over to an empty seat in the back a guy stood up and transformed and attacked him but was caught in mid air and thrown through the window out into the school yard where he landed with every bone broken and died seconds later. Dakari brushed of his hands; he then picked up his desk and placed by the back wall, and sat down. Miss. Neko- sighed and said in a peppy voice "okay class open your books to page 190".

- (12:00pm)-

The bell rang and everyone left for the cafeteria except one person. Dakari walked away from everyone and sat in the deepest part of the forest out side the school. A bunch of senior students walked over to him one with a large tattoo of a black phoenix on the left side of his face spoke up. "I heard that your mother was raped by a Fire Yuoki, I bet she loved every second of it!" he and his gooneys laughed. Dakari's face fell a bit covered more in shadows. "I also heard that you ran away crying after killing your mother, I can't believe that your a powerful Yuoki, Ha" the tattooed guy said spitting at Dakari. "You want to know something else… I'm the one who…" a demonic voice said in Dakari's head. "DIE!" Dakari yelled lunging at the Tattooed guy but was knocked down by him. "I don't think so brat… you see I'm not going to die ever, I'm more powerful than you'll ever be… also here's a secret" He leans down to Dakari's ear "I have your sisters, and what horny sluts they are, they will do anything for me, they have given me 4 sons already and those boys love to fuck them both", Dakari was frozen in place, he couldn't move. "Jared?" asked on of the goon's "Terry lets go were done here" Jared said laughing as he walked away he turned around and stabbed the stunned Dakari on the ground making him bleed and injecting a poison into his body.

-(1:00pm)-

A search party was issued because of Dakari's Disappearance. They found him almost dead he was in a state of petrifaction/shock and was losing a lot of blood. He was taken to the infirmary and was bandaged up.

(Dakari's Pov)

"_Tani… Dianna!" as I screamed out but nothing came out. I watched in horror as my sisters where Gangbanged by Several fire Yuoki. I tried to get closer but every time I did I collapsed because of intense pain. I watched as they gave birth to more fire Yuoki that their retched offspring just sired. The baby Yuoki grew into mature teens and started the cycle again by fucking my sisters. Both of them cried in lust and ecstasy as they were being fucked, they screamed in pure pleasure of what was happening to them. I tried to look away but couldn't, I was continually tortured by the scene in front of me. I screamed for it too stop, I begged and cried but it didn't. I don't know how long I watched my sisters get fucked by the Fire Yuoki but it was probably been 15 days or more. I felt a firey hand touch my shoulders I looked up to see the face of my dead mother. I tried to back away but couldn't she drew me closer and whispered in my ear "My Son why don't you pleasure your mother?" my mother said as she rubbed by member. I thrashed about tring to get away, I ignited by left hand with green and blue flame sphere but she blew it out like it was a single match. She then got on top of me and started to ride my member she moaned. I tried to get away but she held on tight. As my mother screamed to the sky "Give me a child Dakari my son I want your Child!" I screamed and stabbed her. "NO!"_

_I awoke to the smell of blood and cumm, the warmth of it covering my body. I heard a chocked gurgle. I looked up to see my sister dead in by my hands on my member ..i screamed in horror._

_-end dream-_

I awoke screaming , covered in cold sweat. I was then held down by something. I thrashed about "NO… no don't please. I didn't …no, let me go I don't want to…. Please stop this…" I screamed one last time before a surge of intense pain hit my body. A cold hand touched my face I looked up to see a pair of Blue eyes, I stopped thrashing, she wiped my hair out of my face and looked into my eyes. She whispered something but I couldn't hear it. She then kissed my forehead, as I closed my eyes, I smelt the faint smell of peppermint cherry, before sleep overtook me.

Dakari: sighs "I hope you guys like this first installment of "My Ice-Girl"

Mizore: rereads it and her eyes grow abit.

Scorpinoc: reads it over and faints twitching

Saisha: looks at Mizore and Scorpinoc and sighs "please read and review, flames welcome"


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: this is the second chapter. version .2)

Master Dakari: smiles "Well I'm glad that some people liked my story. I didn't know if it was good. A few reviews. This is the second chapter to 'My ice Girl"

Mizore: walks in crossing her arms "that was a little disturbing… though good… just disturbing."

Master Dakari: sweat drops "I know but it was necessary, I'm not answering any questions that have to do with my last chap… all will be reviled in time"

Scorpinoc: "MD does not own Vampire and Rosario"

_Italic = dream or thoughts_

**Bold = yelling**

Normal= actions and talking

_**Italic bold = thoughts yelling/ or letter.**_

- (Time skip)-

Underlined = Pov change

(Normal Pov)

Mizore looked down at the sleeping Dakari, stroking his hair, while listening to his steady breathing. "Mizore, how is he doing?" a male voice said. Mizore turned around to see a worried Tskune. Looking back at the sleeping Dakari in front of her, "I knew his family…" Mizore said softly. Tskune blinked and walked over and sat across from her. "What did you say?" he asked. "I knew his family… we used to visit each year. I knew him he was 2 when I first met him" Mizore smiles remembering the shy boy she met. "He was so shy… we used to play together his hair used to be a forest green" she said playing with his dark green hair. "I was 10 when our family were last together… you looked like him back then. That is what drew me to you Tskune" Mizore said sadly. Tskune looked at Mizore understanding why she was attracted to him. He looked at Dakari. "What happened?" Mizore froze a single tear fell from her cheek "his father and dog were brutally murdered. His mother…" Mizore chocked on a sob "she was raped and decapitated in front of him. His sisters went missing that night." Mizore starts to tremble and cry "he was a shell when we found him in the library that night. He was traumatized… we took him to our healer and when he awoke he didn't remember me… he forgot everything that night…I was going to tell him…but he... didn't remember…" Mizore said crying and clung to Dakari, soaking him with her tears. "What were you going to tell him?" Tskune asked. "That I wanted to be with him forever..." Mizore said crying. "They were inseparable it was hard enough to get Mizore out of the same house to go home... even for a day…" Tskune looked to the door to see Mizore's mother. "Mizore was devastated when he couldn't remember her. She kept a distance from everyone even me after that. Until you came around, I thought that she would never be happy. Now I don't think if he died you could bring her back she lost him once…" she said watching her daughter. Dakari slowly started to move unrenowned to Mizore…

(Dakari)

I slowly awoke to the sound of crying… I opened my eyes to see a girl crying… then I remembered who she was. "M...Mizore" I asked half scared it was dream. The girl looked up at me and wiped the tears away and nodded. I cried as I hugged her. "I found you..." I said crying into her arms ignoring the pain from my chest. I held onto her crying…after a few minutes the nurses came in to check on me as Mizore started to leave I clung to her arm desperately.

(Normal)

"Please don't leave me… I…I don't want to be alone… I...I see her every time I close my eyes…. Please don't leave me… she scares me…"Dakari pleaded to her as he cried again, not caring who saw him... Mizore looked at him with a questioning look? "The one who killed my father… there were two… she…she…" Dakari said crying and clinging to Mizore in terror as he remembered that terrible night. Mizore's eyes widened and hugged Dakari as the realization the reason why he was a shell when she found him. "I promise never to leave you ever again!" Mizore said holding the crying Dakari in her arms, only to be grabbed and ripped from him by a fiery hand. Mizore looked up to see a Female Fire Demon with a 2 piece Chainmail Bikini, "He's mine you Ice Whore!" She said to Mizore and grabbed Dakari burning his arm, screaming in pain Dakari tries to get out of her grasp.

Mizore stood up and glared at the Fire Demoness holding onto Dakari "who the hell are you!" she said brandishing her ice claws. The fire Demoness smiled "I am Mistress of the Fire Demon's, Sessha! My brother had fun fucking his sweet whore of sisters." Sessha said laughing evilly holding onto her prize. "I already have claimed him and you know that taking one's mate is punishable by death?... It is a good thing I am a tolerable women. I sent him here to be educated and sent back to me not to mingle with an ice slut." Sessha said pride fully and started to walk away holding onto Dakari who stopped screaming as he passed out to unconsciousness from the intense pain. Mizore was about to strike her but was held back by the Exorcist. "No you have to stop her!" Mizore said pleading with the Exorcist, he shacked his head and sighed "I can not I am sorry" Mizore froze and broke down crying her eye's out she curled into a ball and created an ice barrier from everyone. Tskune looked at the barrier then to the Exorcist **"**You knew, and you let her take him!" Tskune said walking over to the Exorcist angry only to be stopped by Ruby. "Tskune you don't understand he can't do anything if he intervened we would have a full blown war on our hands we cannot have innocent blood on our hands." Ruby said holding on to him. Tskune glared at the Exorcist and then tried to touch the ice barrier only to be shot at by ice crystals. "Tskune are you okay?" asked Moka and Kurumu. They looked down to see an ice barrier, "is Mizore in there?" asked Kurumu, Tskune nods "yes… and" was stopped by Ruby. "She fell ill she will be returned to her village to get some healing." Ruby said. Kurumu walked over to the ice barrier and touches it looking at the crying girl inside. "She is not ill… she is crying her heart out. I can feel her emotions she is almost a shell of her self. Her heart is broken; she is slowly allowing herself to die…" Kurumu said shocking Ruby and everyone. "What do you mean 'her heart is broken' isn't she in love with Tskune?" Moka asked. Kurumu looks at Moka "I can't be sure but she is slowly allowing herself to die. She has almost no will to live. What happened to her?" Kurumu said looking at Tskune. Tskune sighed "this is what Mizore told me and what happened…"

(Dakari)

I awoke slowly to the smell of incense sticks, and scented candles burning. I slowly tried to get up but couldn't for some reason. I opened my eyes to see that I was strapped to a bed with satin red sheets. "So finally your awake… my Mate" said a female voice. I looked at the door to see Sessha wearing satin lingerie, I looked away blushing. Sessha walked over to me and sat beside me, I tried to get away from her but couldn't. "Still so shy my love?" she asked seductively smiling. "Please leave me alone…" I pleaded as she stroked by face with her right hand. "I cannot do that my mate; if I do you will run away like last time. It is a good thing that the Mr. Exorcist informed me where you were. I was so worried about you my love." Sessha said while playing with my hair. A knock on the door turned my attention, Sessha got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see her brother. "Jared how nice to see you…" Sessha said hugging her brother. "May we come in dear sister?" Jared asked, Sessha nodded and walked over to me with Jared and two chained Females behind him. The two Girls looked at me "Brother?" one said to me. "Do I know you two?" I asked the two girls. "It's us brother, Dianna and Tani, don't you remember us?" they said. Then I realized it was them, "Dianna, Tani please help me!" I said desperately. Sessha smiled and watch my sisters stand there not moving an inch to help me. I looked around franticly trying to figure out why they weren't helping me. Jared smiled evilly and whispered something into Sessha's ear; she smiled as well and nodded. "Girls" Jared said, "yes Master Jared?" My sisters asked. "I order you to fuck your brother!" He smiled at the shock expression on my sister's face. Dianna slowly got on the bed same with Tani. "Please don't do this, Please Stop" I asked as they slowly started to undress me. Sessha chuckled "I will stop them if you promise to do what ever I say and not to leave me". Tani started to rub my member "Please stghm" Dianna kissed me muffling my cry. Tears started to form in my eyes as Tani started to suck my member causing me to moan/groan. Dianna stuck her tongue in my mouth and started to taste me. Tani continued to suck me and also started to lick my member and bob her head. I cried into Dianna's mouth, she stopped kissing me and leaned down and put her breasts into my face she then shoved her left nipple into my mouth and held onto my head. "Suck!" Dianna said sternly I looked at her in shock and she glared at me "**I said suck!**" she yelled at me. I slowly started to suck on her breasts, and then I felt a liquid enter my mouth. "_**Milk**_?" I stopped sucking and she growled "I didn't say stop! Now suck me brother" Dianna said sternly. Tani continued to bob her head up and down and sucking on the tip of my member, I sucked Dianna's nipple getting more milk which I held in my mouth and moaned causing some of it to splash onto her. "Little brother please don't spill, drink it all up" Dianna said sweetly which made my hairs stand on end. I acknowledged her and drank the milk in my mouth then she guided my lips to her right nipple and I continued my earlier menstruations. Sessha and Jared smiled evilly watching me and my sisters. I then remembered what I was doing and stopped "I can't do this no…I won't" I said. "Ready Sister" asked Tani who let go of my rock hard member. I thrashed about, "They will stop if you agree to do what I say?" Sessha said smiling; I closed my eyes crying… "F-fine I will do what you say please stop them" I pleaded as I looked at Sessha she smiled and looked at me "fuck your sisters". I shook my head "no I won't I can't" I said Sessha frowned. "I said fuck your sisters my mate!" "**No, you can't make me!**" I screamed at her. Sessha smiled. "Actually I can" she says this while grabbing a necklace and walking over to me. "Hold him down" said Jared, Dianna and Tani both held me down as Sessha put on the necklace on me. I felt numb, I couldn't feel my limbs. "Fuck your sisters my mate" Sessha said. I yelled at her but nothing came out. My body started to move on its own…

-(6 Hours Later)-

My body pounded into Tani again and came into her pussy that milked me dry of my seed. Sessha walked over to me and smiled "well done my mate, lets go to bed". We walked to her room and she laid me on her bed as she redid the bonds. Sessha smiled and removed the necklace around my neck. She smiled at me "Now are you going to listen to me my mate or are we going to have do some more" she said seductively. I glared at her and spit on her face "**You filthy Bitc**" I yelled only to be slapped, I was shocked that I was hit, tears formed in my eyes I looked at her in fear my cheek still burning. Sessha Glared at me and grabbed my throat "Don't you ever disrespect me I am the only thing that matters to you! Do you understand me Dakari!" she said. I weakly nodded and started to cry scared, Sessha's gaze softened and she held me lovingly. "You know that I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you right my mate?" she asked. I looked into her eyes and nodded. _"What is wrong with me?" _I thought to myself as I cried into Sessha's shoulder.

(Normal)

Sessha held onto the crying form of her mate. She stroked his head until he stopped crying falling asleep. Sessha sighed heavily and undid all of the binds holding Dakari to the bed, she then kissed his cheek. Sessha stood up and walked over to her desk and grabbed a pen and wrote a letter. After she finished it she left it on the desk and walked over to her closet and pulled out a small old Fox plushy. Sessha walked and placed the fox plushy in Dakari's arms and held onto it smiling lightly, she then covered Dakari with a Blanket and left the room not forgetting to lock the door.

Sessha smiled and walked to her brother's room. She opened the door to see a young boy probably 14 fucking Dianna, She also saw Tani but she was resting holding onto her stomach. Jared was no were to be seen. "He is with a human Mistress Sessha!" said Tani waking up… Sessha walked over and sat beside Tani. "So you really are going to be with my mate's child?" asked Sessha, Tani nodded rubbing her small bump on her stomach. "I want to have a daughter…" Tani said. Sessha nodded and turned her attention to Dianna who screamed in pleasure as the young Fire demon climaxed into her pussy. The young fire demon removed his member from Dianna and walked out the door leaving. Sessha looked at the door to see Jared walk in and stand in front of Dianna with his member in her face. Dianna started to clean his member. Sessha smiled and went to the room she used mostly to sleep in. leaving her brother with his mate's.

*At Yuoki high school*

Tskune finished explained what happened. Kurumu growled ferociously at the Exorcist with blood lust. "You filthy…" Kurumu slowly started to change into her monster form. Ruby grabbed onto her as well as Moka. "Kurumu please calm down. You don't understand. He couldn't do anything without a full blown civil war." Ruby said holding onto the now shacking Kurumu. She walked over to the Exorcist and backhanded him before succumbing to her sadness and walked over to Mizore's ice shell and punched it making it shatter. Grabbing onto the weeping form of Mizore she left for her dorm room to try and calm her down. "Tskune I think it would be best not to come near my dorm room as Mizore will be emotionally unstable… please don't visit it will make things worse" Kurumu said leaving the Nurse's office.

Master Dakari: "that is all for now. I hope everyone likes this chapter… oh and now Flames."

Mizore: "R&R please!"


End file.
